Kami, Para Pencari
by Rifa2127
Summary: Seandainya beberapa karakter haikyuu adalah fudanshi... Apa yang akan terjadi?
1. WARNING

WAJIB DIBACA TERLEBIH DAHULU

.

.

Fic ini ditulis seolah-olah para karakter lagi ngobrol lewat LINE.

contoh

Asahi : Ada yang udah ngerjain pr matematika?

Daichi : Aku udah

Shimizu : Aku juga

Asahi : Aku mau nanya nomor 8 dong...

Suga : Aku juga udah~

.

.

Fic ini tentang beberapa karakter yang jadi fudanshi.

Dengan kata lain, ada beberapa karakter yang OOC.

Bukan cuma karakter yang aku jadiin fudanshi, mungkin mereka yang gak aku jadiin fudanshi juga bakal OOC.

.

.

Dalam fic ini karakter yang aku jadiin fudanshi bakalan ngomongin pasangan yaoi dari berbagai komik/anime. Bisa dibilang, ada unsur crossover?

.

.

Selain pasangan yaoi, karakter yang aku jadiin fudanshi juga bakalan ngomongin pasangan yaoi di dunia nyata mereka. Dengan kata lain, karakter Haikyuu.

Tapi di fic ini gak ada satupun karakter yang beneran pacaran, cuma para fudanshinya aja suka berkhayal seandainya mereka pacaran.

.

.

Karakter yang aku jadiin Fudanshi :

*Suga

*Yaku

*Akaashi

*Iwaizumi

omong-omong masih belom ada tag anak-anak nekoma ya...

.

.

Yakin tetep mau baca? Silahkan klik halaman berikutnya...


	2. Fudanshi dan Perkenalan Diri

WAJIB BACA HALAMAN PERTAMA TERLEBIH DAHULU

Disclaimer : Haikyuu! by Furudate Haruichi

.

.

.

.

.

Suga : Semuanya udah masuk grup ya?

Yakkun : Sudah~ Oh iya, aku Yaku

Keiji : Aku juga udah

Keiji : Aku Akaashi

Iwaizumi : Aku juga udah

Yakkun : Iwaizumi itu yang katanya temen Suga ya?

Suga : Iya, dia juga sama-sama fudanshi

Suga : Kita perkenalan diri dulu, yuk! Pada masih belum saling kenal kan?

Suga : Kalau aku semuanya pasti tau kan ya, aku Sugawara Koshi, kelas 3 SMA Karasuno

Iwaizumi : Aku Iwaizumi Hajime, kelas 3 SMA Aoba Josai (atau biasa dipanggil Seijo)

Keiji : Aku Akaashi Keiji, kelas 2 SMA Fukurodani

Yakkun : Aku terakhir ya? Aku Yaku Morisuke, kelas 3 SMA Nekoma

.

Yakkun : Kita mau ngomongin apa sekarang?

Keiji : Kalau kita mulai bahas yaoi jam sekarang, takutnya nanti kita telat bangun

Iwaizumi : Iya, ya. Sekarang udah jam 11 lewat

Suga : Kalau begitu kita hari ini perkenalan diri dulu aja!

Keiji Kan tadi udah?

Suga : Kali ini tentang couple yang kita suka

Suga : Couple yaoi, ya

Suga : Aku paling suka sama senpai x kohai

Iwaizumi : Oke juga tuh

Keiji : Aku apa aja oke, selama itu menarik buatku

Keiji : Mulai golongan mainstream sampai minoritas oke

Iwaizumi : Aku juga apa aja oke, tapi favorit aku pendek x tinggi

Iwaizumi : Maksudnya tinggi badan, ya

Yakkun : Aku terakhir lagi ya..

Yakkun : Kalau aku paling suka sama _osananajimi. _Temen sejak kecil itu kan oke banget...

Suga : Pas banget kan? Iwaizumi juga punya _osananajimi _lho

Yakkun : ( ✧Д✧) _ｶｯ_! ceritakan selengkapnya!

Keiji : ( ✧Д✧) _ｶｯ_! Iwaizumi-san uke atau seme?

Iwaizumi : Woi jangan seenaknya mikir orang homo!

Iwaizumi : Dia tuh cuma temen!

Suga : Kayak kamu gak pernah berkhayal hubungan orang lain aja

Iwaizumi : ... iya sih...

Iwaizumi : Model tokoh novel yang aku tulis di pixiv sekarang itu Suga sama Sawamura

Suga : Woi! Seenaknya aja jadiin orang model tokoh novel!

Suga : Aku juga jadiin kamu sama oikawa model fic kise x kasamatsu, sih

Yakkun : Kalian berdua sama aja tau wwww

Yakkun : Oke, jadi namanya oikawa ya.. φ(・ω・ )catet catet... oiiwa? iwaoi?

Keiji : Iwaizumi-san sama Suga-san punya akun pixiv?

Keiji : Boleh tau username-nya?

Suga : Iya. Username aku TooFuu

Iwaizumi : Kalau aku Aoshiro

Iwaizumi : Bukan oiiwa dan juga bukan iwaoi

Suga : Kalau aku oiiwa

Suga : Soalnya aku sukanya kikasa...

Iwaizumi : Gimana kalau kita tidur sekarang?

Iwaizumi : Udah mau jam 12, lho

Keiji : Mengalihkan pembicaaraan www

Keiji : Saking gak mau dibahas wwwwwww

Yakkun : Itu cuma malu...

Yakkun : Tapi sebenernya seneng!

Suga : wwwww

Keiji : wwwwwwww

Iwaizumi : Serius deh, mending kita tidur sekarang...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Akhir-akhir ini banyak fic pixiv yang isinya karakter yang dijadiin fudanshi... Dan aku jadi tertarik buat bikin fic semacam itu juga

Inspirasi :

*berbagai macam fic karakter yang diubah jadi fudanshi

*chat line bareng temen-temen sesama fujoshi


	3. Fudanshi dan Dunia Nyata

Yakkun : Selamat malaaaaammmmm

Yakkun : Yuhuuuuu

Yakkun : Pada belum liat hp ya?

Keiji : Selamat malam

Keiji : Aku baru selesai mandi tadi

Yakkun : Suga sama Iwaizumi juga lagi mandi kali ya?

Suga : Hai~

Suga : Aku lagi ngerjain pr tadi

Keiji : Nggak papa nih nongol di grup?

Suga : Gak papa kok. Pr-nya udah selesai

Suga : Omong-omong kenapa yakkun semangat gitu? wwwww

Yakkun : Karena aku gak sabar dengerin cerita Iwaizumi (｀・ω・´)

Yakkun : _Osananajimi, _lho! _Osananajimi_!

Yakkun : Mana mungkin aku gak semangat!

Keiji : Yaku-san suka banget sama _osananajimi_ sih, ya

Keiji : Pasti setiap hari bahagia liatin Kozume sama kuroo-san

Yakkun : Udah pasti dong

Yakkun : Aku punya folder khusus buat foto mereka berdua

Suga : Rasa cinta yakkun terhadap _osananajimi_ wwww

Suga : Nanti aku fotoin Tsukishima sama Yamaguchi, deh

Yakkun : Serius?! Makasih Sugaaa

Keiji : Dari kemaren kita cuma ngomongin pasangan yaoi di dunia nyata ya?

Yakkun : Iya, ya. Ini mah kesannya kita suka sama homo

Suga : Bukan kesannya, tapi emang suka, kali wwww

Suga : Tapi iya sih, kalau ternyata mereka di dunia nyata emang pacaran beneran itu rasanya...

Yakkun : Kita suka mengkhayal seandainya mereka pacaran, sih

Yakkun : Bukan berharap mereka bakalan pacaran beneran

Keiji : Iya, ya

Suga : Tapi kalau di dunia fic kita demen banget bikin mereka pacaran!

Yakkun : Setuju!

Yakkun : Dunia nyata itu ada untuk inspirasi cerita di 2 dimensi!

Suga : Kita nyari orang yang kayak homo di dunia nyata buat inspirasi cerita!

Keiji : wwwwwww

Keiji : Pantesan nama grupnya "Kami, Para Pencari Homo!" wwwwwww

.

.

Keiji : Udah mau jam 10 tapi belom dateng juga ya?

Yakkun : Iwaizumiiii cepet dateng donggg

Iwaizumi : Kalian nungguin aku?

Iwaizumi : Bentar, aku baca log chat dulu

Yakkun : Nggak nggak, nggak usah!

Yakkun : Baca lognya nanti aja

Yakkun : Banyak yang pengen aku tanyain ke kamu

Suga : Yakkun semangat! wwwww

Keiji : Aku udah standby buat nyatet

Iwaizumi : ...Oke deh, aku harus ngapain?

Yakkun : Makasih Iwaizumiiiiii

Yakkun : Jawab pertanyaan aku aja kok. Gampang kan?

Keiji : Kukira Iwaizumi-san bakal nolak lagi

Iwaizumi : Kalau dipikir-pikir aku juga sering kayak Yaku sih

Iwaizumi : Nyaris semua cerita yang aku post di pixiv itu berdasarkan kisah nyata

Yakkun : ( ﾟдﾟ )

Keiji : Aku udah baca beberapa cerita Aoshiro

Keiji : Dan semua itu berdasarkan kisah nyata...?!

Suga : Seijo... Penghasil homo...

Iwaizumi : Enak aja penghasil homo. Cuma aku tambah-tambahin supaya keliatan kayak homo

Iwaizumi : Banyak juga cerita yang berdasarkan Kitaichi

Iwaizumi : Oh, Kitaichi itu maksudnya smp aku

Yakkun : ( ﾟдﾟ )

Suga : ( ﾟдﾟ )

Keiji : ( ﾟдﾟ )

.

.

Yakkun : Eh tunggu, ceritanya jadi melenceng!

Yakkun : Kan aku mau dengerin cerita Oikawa!

Iwaizumi : Oke, aku harus jawab apa?

Suga : Sebelum itu, kenapa kamu baru nongol jam segini?

Keiji : Suga-san, nanti ceritanya melenceng lagi...

Iwaizumi : Oh, soalnya hp aku ketinggalan di rumah.

Iwaizumi : Dan karena hari ini orangtua aku gak ada di rumah, aku makan di rumah Oikawa dulu baru pulang

Iwaizumi : Setelah sampe rumah langsung mandi, baru liat hp. Makanya aku telat

Yakkun : ( ﾟдﾟ )

Keiji : ( ﾟдﾟ )

Suga : Sesuai dugaanku

Suga : Pasti ada hubungannya sama Oikawa

Yakkun : Eh? Jadi tadi kamu ke rumah Oikawa dulu?

Yakkun : Terus kamu makan di rumah Oikawa?

Yakkun : Makan bareng keluarga Oikawa?

Yakkun : Sampe jam segini?

Yakkun : Hubungan kalian udah direstui sama orangtua ya?!

Iwaizumi : Ya iyalah kan temen dari kecil!

Yakkun : Temen dari kecil... Itu kata-kata yang membuatku bahagia...

Keiji : Iwaizumi-san sama Oikawa-san temenan sejak kapan?

Iwaizumi : Pertama kali ketemu sama dia kalau gak salah pas TK?

Suga : Oh iya, rumahmu sama rumah Oikawa sebelahan gak sih?

Iwaizumi : Ya nggak lah. Jangan pikir semua _osananajimi_ rumahnya sebelahan...

Iwaizumi : Tapi nggak jauh sih, jalan kaki 5 menit nyampe

Keiji : Kenapa Iwaizumi-san makan malam di rumah Oikawa-san?

Keiji : Orangtuaku juga kadang-kadang pulang malam atau gak bisa pulang ke rumah, tapi biasanya disuruh delivery atau masak sendiri

Yakkun : Mau tahu jawabannya?

Yakkun : Itu karena kamu gak punya _osananajimi!_

Keiji : Senpai jangan bikin orang sedih gitu dong (´；ω；｀)

Iwaizumi : Ibuku telepon ibu Oikawa dan minta tolong masak makan malam buatku juga

Yakkun : Tuh kan! Hubungannya udah direstui sama orang tua!

Yakkun : Cihuyyyyyy

Suga : Yakkun, gimana kalau kamu tenang sedikit?

.

.

Keiji : Senpai, sekarang udah mau jam 11 lho

Keiji : Kita harus siap-siap tidur

Yakkun : ΣΣ(ﾟдﾟlll)?! Udah jam segini?!

Suga : Oh iya aku belum siapin buku buat besok

Suga : Aku udahan duluan ya~

Suga : Oyasumi!

Iwaizumi : Aku juga mau tidur ya. Ngantuk nih

Yakkun : Tunggu Iwaizumi!

Yakkun : Aku belom denger sifatnya Oikawa! (sama kalau bisa fotonya)

Yakkun : Kan jadi gak bisa berkhayal kalau belom tau!

Iwaizumi : Ngerepotin amat sih...

Iwaizumi : Sama kayak kata Suga, bayangin aja Kise tapi gak kerja sebagai model

Iwaizumi : Nih fotonya

Iwaizumi : 【Foto Oikawa lagi ditabok sama Iwaizumi】

Iwaizumi : Aku tidur nih ya

Keiji : Save foto ah

Keiji : Yaku-san?

Keiji : Kok gak komentar apa-apa?

Keiji : (Oh, lagi gelinding di lantai atau tempat tidur kali ya)

Keiji : Yaku-san, aku juga tidur, ya

Keiji : Oyasumi

Yakkun : _Osanananijimi_ itu oke banget...


	4. Fudanshi dan Senpai Kohai

Suga : Kemaren kan udah ngomongin genre yang Yakkun suka, sekarang omongin genre yang aku suka dong..

Suga : Senpai x Kouhai!

Iwaizumi : Kalau aku oke-oke aja

Yakkun : Aku tau... pasti Suga mau pamer foto

Yakkun : Foto couple fave kamu

Keiji : Silahkan di-upload, senpai. Aku udah siap save

Suga : Bener nih? Bener nih ya?

Suga : Aku bakal post semuanya ya?

Suga : 【Foto Noya lagi digendong sama Asahi】

Suga : 【Foto Noya lagi dipangku Asahi】

Suga : 【Foto Noya duduk sebangku di bis sama Asahi】

Suga : Aaaaaaaaaaa kenapa Nishinoya sama Asahi kalau sepaket jadi imut begituuu

Suga : Padahal Asahi kan kayak gitu! Muka boros! Gak ada imutnya!

Suga : Tapi karena Nishinoya yang kecil sering nemplok sama Asahi kesan seremnya Asahi jadi menipis!

Suga : Coba deh liat ini...

Suga : 【Foto tampak belakang Noya sama Asahi berdiri sebelahan】

Suga : Liat perbedaan tingginya... 25cm lho... Asahi x Noya oke banget kan...

Suga : Oh iya Asahi maksudnya Azumane, ya. Dia nama lengkapnya Azumane Asahi

Keiji : (save semua gambar)

Keiji : Sekilas merika keliatan kayak om-om sama shota

Suga : Om-om sama shota! Akaashi perumpamaan kamu oke banget!

Iwaizumi : Kalau aku sih lebih suka Noya x Asahi

Iwaizumi : Kalau aku liat pas pertandingan gitu si Nishioya itu sifatnya gagah-gagah cowok gitu kan?

Iwaizumi : Sedangkan kalau Azumaze selain di pertandingan kayak minder-minder penakut gitu kan?

Iwaizumi : Nishinoya yang seme, dong

Yakkun : Wah dateng nih golongan beda uke seme

Suga : Kamu tuh gak ngerti ya Iwaizumi... Justru oke kan kalau orang yang biasanya keren tapi jadi malu-malu pas sama pasangannya!

Suga : Dan yang biasanya loyo tapi kadang jadi keren pas sama pasangannya!

Iwaizumi : Kenapa gak apa adanya aja sih!

Iwaizumi : Pasti Azumane pernah ngerasa _kyun_ gitu kan sama perkataan keren Nishinoya!

Iwaizumi : Trus Nishinoya juga kayaknya tipe yang bakal bilang "Aku akan membahagiakanmu!" gitu kan?!

Iwaizumi : Gila Nishinoya keren banget seme abis sumpah

Suga : Cih. Gini nih pecinta KasaKi

Iwaizumi : Kenapa di dunia itu yang mainstream KiKasa sih?

Yakkun : Woi ini grup chat bukan personal chat

.

.

Keiji : Yaku-san ada gak couple Senpai x Kouhai favoritnya?

Iwaizumi : Kouhai x Senpai

Keiji : Oke deh ralat... Yaku-san ada gak couple Senpai x Kouhai atau Kouhai x Senpai favorit?

Yakkun : Hmmm... Kalau yang di dunia nyata gak langsung kebayang sih

Yakkun : Apalagi kalau di sekolahku

Suga : Kenapa harus pasangan dunia nyata?

Iwaizumi : Karena kamu tadi ngomongin pasangan dunia nyata, tau

Yakkun : Palingan sih Bokuto sama Akaashi

Suga : Aah... Iya ya

Suga : Aduh kalau ini aku galau nentuin seme ukenya

Keiji : Gak perlu galau, senpai

Keiji : Kalau salah satu dari pasangannya itu aku, berarti aku seme

Keiji : Aku seme sejati soalnya

Iwaizumi : Gila Akaashi keren banget...

Suga : Aku kira bakalan protes kayak Iwaizumi kemaren

Akaashi : Selama aku gak dijadiin uke oke-oke aja kok dijadiin khayalan

Iwaizumi : Omong-omong Bokuto itu siapa?

Yakkun : Kapten klub voli SMA Fukuroudani

Yakkun : Partner Akaashi, mereka kapten sama wakil kapten

Yakkun : Kalau ngeliatin mereka itu daripada senpai kouhai lebih ke...

Yakkun : Suami istri

Suga : Setuju. Oke banget perumpamaannya

Suga : Istri(Akaashi) yang ngurusin suami(Bokuto)

Yakkun : Suami rempong yang suka ngerepotin istri

Iwaizumi : Kayaknya mulai kebayang deh

Keiji : Kok aku istri sih

Keiji : Kalau istri berarti uke dong

Keiji : Kan Bokuto-san lebih kayak anak bungsu di klub kita...

Suga : Oh aku juga sreg tuh sama perumpamaannya Akaashi

Yakkun : Iya, ya. Kayak pas ngambeknya itu...

Iwaizumi : Sedihnya gak bisa ikut berkhayal

Iwaizumi : Seandainya Seijo bisa ikut gabung ke Tokyo juga...

.

.

Keiji : Kalau Iwaizumi-san gimana?

Keiji : Ada gak couple senpai sama kohai yang di-favorit-in

Iwaizumi : Di Seijo gak ada senpai kohai yang aku fav sih

Iawizumi : Pasangannya kurang sreg semua

Iwaizumi : Yang oke itu sesama temen angkatan

Suga : Semacam oiiwa?

Yakkun : Suga suka banget sih sama oiiwa

Iwaizumi : 【Foto Kindaichi sama Kunimi lagi stretching bareng】

Iwaizumi : 【Foto Hanamaki lagi tidur di paha Matsukawa sambil pegang kipas】

Suga : 【Foto Iwaizumi lagi pegangan tangan sama Oikawa】

Suga : Iya, ya. Seijo lebih oke sama sesama angkatannya

Keiji : Save

Yakkun : Save!

Yakkun : Iwaizumi-san... Iwaizumi-san beneran cuma osananajimi-nya Oikawa-san?

Iwaizumi : Sugaaaaaa kamu dapet fotonya dari manaaaaa

Iwaizumi : Ya iya lah! Itu aku lagi narik dia supaya cepet kumpul

Iwaizumi : Si Kusokawa itu bukannya kumpul malah senyum-senyum dikelilingin cewek!

Yakkun : JEALOUS

Iwaizumi : Bukan!

Yakkun : Ya Tuhan kenapa osananajimi itu seindah ini

Iwaizumi : Denger dong!

Iwaizumi : Emangnya kalian gak pernah pegangan tangan apa sama temen!?

Yakkun : Beneran gak ada senpai kohai nih? Ntar gak sesuai tema dong

Keiji : (mengalihkan pembicaraan)

Suga : (mengalihkan pembicaraan)

.

.

Keiji : Kalau aku lagi suka sama iwakuni

Suga : Akaashi mau ke Okayama?

Yakkun : Titip oleh-oleh dong

Iwaizumi :Okayama yang enak itu buah persik, bukan?

Keiji : Bukan... Bukan Iwakuni di Okayama, tapi Iwaizumi x Kunimi

Keiji : Berawal dari rasa kagum pas SMP karena Iwaizumi-san satu-satunya yang bisa ngendaliin Oikawa-san

Keiji : Akhirnya lama-kelamaan jadi rasa suka...

Keiji : Pas SMA seneng bisa satu sekolah, tapi sedih liat hubungan Iwaizumi-san sama Oikawa-san

Keiji : Dan cuma bisa melihat tanpa mengungkapkan perasaan...

Suga : Akaashi, kamu punya akun pixiv?

Suga : Kamu suka bikin cerita gak?

Yakkun : Kalau gak salah nama akun pixiv Akaashi itu "Mimizuku" kan ya?

Yakkun : Aku tunggu novel buatanmu tentang iwakuni ya

Iwaizumi : Sial aku jadi sasaran lagi...

Iwaizumi : Omong-omong kamu tau tentang Kunimi darimana? Kok detail amat?

Yakkun : Σ(ﾟωﾟ) Iya, ya. Kok kamu tau Kunimi?

Yakkun : (Btw Kunimi itu yang mana ya...)

Suga : Itu yang di foto pertama yang dikirim Iwaizumi

Suga : Yang belah tengah itu Kunimi, satunya lagi Kindaichi

Keiji : Waktu itu aku denger cerita Kageyama di LINE

Keiji : Awalnya ngomongin setter, trus ngomongin Oikawa-san

Keiji : Terus ngerembet jadi ngomongin Seijo

Keiji : Dan karena anak Seijo banyak mantan anak Kitaichi jadi denger cerita Kitaichi juga

Yakkun : (Kitaichi itu apa ya...)

Suga : Kitaichi itu SMP-nya Oikawa, Iwaizumi, Kageyama, Kindaichi, sama Kunimi

Yakkun : Σ(ﾟωﾟ) Kageyama punya hubungan sama Seijo?!

Suga : Sebenernya ada cerita lebih panjang sih, tapi singkatnya begitu

Iwaizumi : Mantan anak Kitaichi diam-diam manggil mereka bertiga Trio Kakiku

Iwaizumi : (Ka)geyama, (Ki)ndaichi, (Ku)nimi

Iwaizumi : Dari dulu mereka sering bareng sih

Suga : Semoga nanti mereka bisa kayak dulu lagi ya

Yakkun : Emangnya sekarang kenapa?

Keiji : Kalau diceritain jadi panjang, kapan-kapan lagi aja

Yakkun : (Kok rasanya sedih ya...)

Suga : (Itu karena kamu satu-satunya yang gak kenal mereka di sini)

Yakkun : (Suga, jangan siram alkohol sebaskom buat luka deh. Perih tau)

.

.

Yakkun : Omong-omong tadi awalnya kita cerita apa sih? Kayaknya melenceng jauh

Suga : Iwakuni, senpai kohai favorit Akaashi

Keiji : Yang favorit iwakuni

Keiji : Tapi menurutku oikuni juga oke

Keiji : Biasanya nganggep oikawa-san itu rempong, ngerepotin

Keiji : Tapi punya rasa kagum juga sebagai pemain voli

Keiji : Selain itu kagum juga sama kemampuan komunikasi sama orang-orang sekitar, gampang berbaur, dipercaya banyak orang, didukung banyak orang

Keiji : Beda sama dirinya yang diem, gak peduli sekitar &amp; gak semangat

Keiji : Nah dari situ rasa kagumnya lama-lama berubah...

Keiji : Tapi setelah liat foto tadi kayaknya hanakuni juga oke

Suga : Akaashi kalau tentang yaoi jadi banyak ngomong ya

Suga : Gak kayak biasanya

Iwaizumi : Terimakasih penjelasan panjang lebarnya... Fudanshi omnivora itu kuat ya

Iwaizumi : Kalau bisa ngomongin Kitaichi sih aku favoritnya oikage

Iwaizumi : Kayak Imayoshi sama Hanamiya di Kuroko no Basket

Suga : Kenapa kalian itu pinter banget ngasih perumpamaan sih?

Yakkun : (Hana dari hanakuni itu siapa ya..)

Keiji : Kayaknya kita harus nyediain hari buat khusus ngebahas Seijo (dan Kitaichi) deh

Yakkun : SETUJU

.

.

Suga : Ayo-ayo, tar keburu jam 12 nih

Iwaizumi : Tinggal nekoma ya yang belom ada

Yakkun : Hmmm... Senpai kohai ya... Kayaknya gak ada deh

Yakkun : Kalau Kuroo sama Kenma lebih ke osananajimi daripada senpai kouhai sih

Suga : Kamu ngomong apa Yakkun. kan ada Lev x Yaku

Keiji : Kalau secara tema senpai kohai sih gitu tapi aku lebih suka Kuroo x Yaku

Yaku : Kuroo kan sama Kenma!

Keiji : Kenma x Yaku juga oke

Suga : Ya udah suami istri kuroyaku sama anaknya kenma

Keiji : Kenapa gak kuroken ngerebutin Yaku-san aja?

Suga : Oke juga tuh. Pertandingan antar osananajimi buat ngerebutin Yakkun ya

Suga : Eh Lev gimana?

Suga : Urutan paling terakhir ketemu sama Yakkun (secara dia anak kelas 1)

Suga : Tapi dia yang jadian sama Yakkun

Keiji : Jangan dong senpai... Aku kan sukanya sama kuroyaku...

Keiji : Atau gak gini deh, kita bikin macem2 rute

Keiji : Rute jadian sama Kenma, sama Kuroo-san, sama Lev, sama Suga-san

Suga : Kok jadi nambah aku

Keiji : Suga-san paling deket sama Yaku-san diantara anak Nekoma lain kan?

Keiji : Yaku-san juga paling deket sama Suga-san diantara anak Karasuno lain kan?

Keiji : Selain ngomongin yaoi, kalian juga sering saling curhat tentang anak kelas 2 yang susah diatur kan?

Keiji : Nah dari situ

Yakkun : Woi kemana genre senpai kouhainya

Yakkun : Dan jangan ngomongin khayalan gitu di depan orangnya dong!

Yakkun : Mana aku jadi uke, pula! Masih mending kalau seme!

Suga : Habis yakkun uke banget sih

Keiji : Iya, senpai terlalu uke

Yakkun : Jadi selama ini kalian mikir aku kaya begitu ya...

Yakkun : Kok aku uke sih...

Iwaizumi : Kok Yaku uke sih? Jelas-jelas Yaku itu seme!

Iwaizumi : Yaku kan setipe sama Nishinoya

Yakkun : Iwaizumi aku suka kamu deh

Iwaizumi : Hah? Kenapa?

Keiji : Screen shot

Yakkun : Ngapain kamu screen shot

Keiji : Yaku-san nembak Iwaizumi-san

Suga : Iya, ya. Aku juga screen shot ah

Iwaizumi : Woi

Yakkun : Woi

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Waduh panjang bener ya

Tapi unsur senpai kohainya kayanya kurang...

Kemungkinan nanti mereka bakal bahas per sekolah lebih rinci... atau per pasangan lebih rinci...


	5. 【Pemberitahuan】

Terima kasih reviewnya~ Jadi semangat buat bikin lanjutannya.

Terima kasih buat Nekono &amp; Baymax atas reviewnya.

"Chat/Script format and keyboard dialogue based entries."

Ternyata maksudnya begitu toh... Dari dulu nggak ngerti maksudnya dan sekarang baru ngerti...

.

.

Hmm... selama ini baca di pixiv yang ala line mulu sih... aku coba cari inspirasi dll buat chapter baru deh.

Diusahakan chapter baru update pas liburan sebelum naik kelas. Tapi maaf kalau nggak berhasil ya...

.

.

Dan laporan : Mulai tahun ajaran baru ini author naik kelas 12, bakal sibuk sama tryout, bimbel dll... jadi mungkin update bakal berhenti untuk sementara waktu


	6. Fudanshi dan Genre Favorit

Halaman Perkenalan Tokoh

(berhubung authornya juga suka lupa apa genre fave mereka)

(jadi author bisa bikin chap berikutnya sambil liat halaman ini)

.

.

.

.

.

**Sugawara Koshi**

Pendiri grup LINE "Kami, Para Pencari Homo!"

Penghubung Miyagi (Iwaizumi) dan Tokyo (Yaku&amp;Akaashi)

Paling suka sama senpai dan kohai

Sukanya cowok tegas/gagah/berkharisma dll jadi uke (otokomae-uke)

Selain yang disebut di atas, seme uke nya tergantung story, fisik, dan lingkungan tokohnya

Nama akun pixiv : TooFuu

.

**Iwaizumi Hajime**

Temen fudanshi Suga sejak kelas 2 SMA. Gara-gara gak sengaja denger Suga ngomong "Mayuaka? Akamayu?" sambil baca shonen jump di taman.

Paling demen kalau yang pendek jadi seme. Atau nggak kohai jadi seme (gekokujou seme)

Kebalikannya Suga, sukanya cowok tegas/gagah/berkharisma dll jadi seme.

Nama akun pixiv : Aoshiro

.

**Yaku Morisuke**

Fans berat sama temen sejak kecil (osananajimi), mungkin karena yaoi pertama yang dia baca tentang osananajimi

Jadi sering bareng sama Kuroo sejak tau Kuroo punya osananajimi

Gara-gara itu jadi deket sama Kenma juga (tapi emang dari sananya perhatian sama adek kelas)

Walaupun gak separah Akaashi, tapi tergolong ke omnivora juga

Gak terlalu peduli sama uke seme, yang penting mereka berdua bersama

Nama akun pixiv : Yoneko

.

**Akaashi Keiji**

Satu-satunya anak kelas 2

Tapi demi cerita yaoi, gak peduli sama rasa deg-degan karena kelas 2 sendirian

Omnivora. Ada favoritnya, tapi apa aja oke

Walaupun favoritnya AxB tapi BxA juga suka. BxC? Oke juga. Baca semuanya!

Tapi biasanya yang dia fave-in itu tergolong minoritas

Bisa dibilang kemampuan berkhayalnya paling tinggi diantara mereka berempat

Nama akun pixiv : Mimizuku


End file.
